A Computer Nerd and a Hipster Wannabe
by roxasandaxel4eves
Summary: Sollux was never happy with the idea of having to move to Florida but before he could have a say in it he was on a plane with his dad and brother. When they landed he was greeted by his new family. He was unaware that he had caught the eye of a hipster wannabe. Will he give in to the Hipster's love or will he throw that love down the drain. Slight mentions of CroTuna. M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

Okay for those who are waiting for another chapter from me in regards to the Shades and Glasses fanfic I am placing that project on hold until further notice. I cant get any insperation and the 4th chapter I had done was pure shit crafted from the devil's ass so i'm sorry if you want to throw a refridgerator at me for it but i HAVE NO INSPERATION.

Disclaimer: non of this is mine. Le Hussie Weilds all the Homestuck power.

* * *

"We're moving to Florida!" the words of my dad echoed through my mind as I watched the world around us get smaller and smaller from the window of the airplane.

I sighed as I felt dizzy from looking down from extreame heights. I would have been flipping the ever loving fuck out if not for the fact that I had taken my medication that kept me calm. I looked away from the window and closed the shade before I grabbed my laptop from the bag at my feet. I ran a hand over the blue and red Gemenai symbol on the the silver surface before I opened the electronical device up. I placed my hands at the correct spots on the key board and relaxed a little when my fingertips touched the cool keys of the keyboard. I powered up the laptop and started on making a new code. I was engulfed in relaxation as I coded to my heart's content. The hours of codeing came and went faster than I would have liked but eventually I was approached by a teen with dandi-lion like hair, I looked up at him and smiled lightly.

"Hey, Tuna." I smiled.

The older teen jumped happily.

"We're gonna be landing soon!" The older teen smiled happily. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Alright cool. Sit down for when we do land."

Mituna nodded and plopped down in the seat next to me. He kept his happy smile the whole time and my smile faded a bit as my mind went back to what had caused his overly-excited personality.

* * *

About ten or eleven years ago my mom and Mituna had been walking up toward my elementary school to come get me so we could have family time at twelve o'clock that day. They both had stopped at the cross-walk, waiting for the light to change to red so they could cross the street. When the light did in face turn red they started to cross the street unaware that there was a drunken driver driving toward them. Mom seen the car just before they were hit and she wrapped her arms around her eldest son to take the brunt of the hit. They were both injured but mom died on impact, Mituna had brain damage. They both were rushed to the hostpital where they declaired mom dead and rushed to save Mituna. I had no knowledge of that though. I had been anxiously waiting for twelve o'clock to roll around so I could leave the hell hole called school. When twelve fourty-five rolled around my name was finally called to be dissmissed. I happily scrambled to get my stuff into my blue and red bag before I walked out of the class and skipped my way to the office where instead of seeing my mom and brother, I found a sad looking dad there.

"Daddy? I thought mommy and Tuna were coming to come get me." I said as I looked up at him. His mouth was a straight line and his eyesbrows were furrowed.

"Daddy? What'th wrong?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Come on, Sollux. I'll tell you in the car." Dad said as he took my and headed out of the school building.

I followed beside him as I looked up and noticed that dad was crying.

"Daddy? Why are you crying?" I asked as we stopped at the car and got in.

Dad just sat in the driver's seat for a few minutes before he turned to look at me. "Sollux...mommy and tuna...they...they're in the hostpital." Dad choked out.

"What? Why?" I asked as my eyes widened.

"They...they were in a head on collision...they were hit by a car..."

I looked horrified. "Are they okay?!"

"Tuna is going to be fine." Dad smiled sadly.

"What about mommy? The'th okay too, right?" I asked hopefully.

Outside the car I heard thunder and lightning as I asked the question. Rain started pouring before Dad spoke up again.

"She...Mommy's dead..." Dad said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

My eyes widened more as the words rolled out of his mouth and weighed heavily on my shoulders, I don't know when tears started rolling down my cheeks but when I noticed I spoke up again.

"Thhe...Thhe can't be dead...i-it'th a horrible lie..." I tried to reassure myself but to no avail.

I don't remember when we arrived at the hospital but when we did I was carried inside by dad, we were directed to the room Mituna was in. He was covered in gauze and machinery. The sight sickened me.

A month after the accident Mituna woke from the a coma he had been in, he started acting differently, he was happier and louder, he seemed okay with the fact that mom had died. I was so enraged that he was okay with the loss of our mother until I heard from dad that he had suffered from amnesia. My anger melted away with that thought. Mituna was able to come home soon after that, he was always happy, save for waking up in the mornings and tantrums and other shit like that. I on the other hand had become moody and twisted. As the years went by I picked up some bad habits such as smoking, cutting, drinking and doing drugs. I kept them all a secret from my dad and brother.

* * *

I had been deep in thought when I felt someone shake me. I blinked and noticed that I was still on the private plane and Mituna was grinning at me.

"We're landing! Open the shade! I wanna see the landing!" Mituna smiled wide.

I chuckled at his enthusiasm and nodded before I opened the shade and watched as we landed. Mituna grinned happily as he leaned over me and smiled.

"Wow! This is so cool!"

"I'm glad you think so." The deep voice of my father said from behind us.

I stared out the window and didn't say a word in response. Mituna on the other hand started to balb on and on about how Florida looked. I pulled the sleeves of my shirt down over my scarred wrists and forearms more. I powered down my beloved computer and packed it up into my red and blue backpack. I looked back out the window as we came to a stop, when we were off of the plane I mentally kissed the ground with my feet as we walked. I followed Mituna and my dad towards a man in a black suit with a sign that had our last name on it. My dad greeted the man with a smile before the spoke about shit that I could hardly give a damn about. The man nodded and soon he led us toward a limo. My mismatched eyes widened behind my 3D colored shades. I sat in the back with Mituna and Dad as we drove off.

"Where are we going?!" Mituna asked excitedly.

"Well you two know the lady I've been seeing for almost a year, of course. Well I told her that we were moving to Florida and she invited us to stay with them. Also we have decided to get married."

"What?" I asked in a shoked tone.

"I know you dont like her Sollux but I love her and she's a nice person." Dad smiled. I glared at dad as we pulled into the driveway of a huge mansion. My mouth gaped and Mituna rambled about how large the house was.

"Boys. Welcome to our new home." Dad smiled.

Mituna bounced excitedly in his seat and I groaned inwardly as I stared up at the looming building infront of us. When the limo stopped we filed out of the car and stood staring up at the building. After a minute or two, three people filed out of the building. The first of the three was a tall woman with short blonde hair, her vibrant green eyes looking over me judgingly. I rolled my eyes behind my blue and red shades as I looked toward the other two. The girl was tan with long dark brown hair that went past her ass, her green eyes behind pink framed goggles. The boy had brown hair with a vribrant purple streak going throgh his hair with black hipster glasses that framed grey eyes. When I looked to him he turned his head away and stuck his nose in the air that made him look like a complete and utter asshole. The tall woman spoke up. "Welcome boys." she said with a fake smile. Mituna giggled a bit and introduced himself.

"I'm Mituna!" he said happily.

"Nice to meet you Mituna." She smiled. "And you? What is your name dear?" she asked me.

"Thollucth." I said as I looked her in the eyes. She gave me another fake smile.

"Its nice to meet you Sollux." She said before she gestured to the two beside her.

"This is my daughter Feferi and her friend Eridan." the woman said to us.

"Hi!" Mituna greeted the two.

"Hello!" Feferi greeted back with just as much enthusiasm as him. Eridan just rolled his eyes and went inside with the woman.

"Don't mind him, he's just a little grumpy." Feferi smiled.

I nodded and followed Feferi inside with Mituna. We were soon led to our rooms and I set my stuff on the bed before I rubbed my jetlagged eyes. Flying from Washington to Florida didn't help matter much from the fact that I'm an insomniac. I layed back on the bed to find it was extremely soft, I soon felt consciousness slip from my grasp as I fell into the black pit of sleep.

* * *

merp. well that was the end of the first chapter :) hope you liked.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: non of this is mine. Le Hussie Weilds all the Homestuck power.

By the way, any POV changes will result in the next chapter going back a little bit coming from the previous chapter but will be in the other's POV

* * *

"Eridan, Feferi. They're here. Please come down so you can meet them." Mrs. Peixies said sweetly.

I heard Feferi bound down the stairs happily from the safety of my room. I ran a hand through my brown and purple bangs before I threw on a long sleeved shirt and lazily wrapped my blue scarf around my neck. I walked to the door of my room as I shoved a hand in my pocket while the other opened the door. I walked out of my room and down the stairs to see the two women waiting patiently for me. I walked over to a bouncy Feferi and patient-looking Mrs. Peixies.

"Alright now behave and let's meet them with happy faces." Mrs. Peixies smiled. Feferi smiled happily.

"Wwhatevver." I said as I stared at a random plant in the corner.

Mrs. Peixies opened the door and we filed out. The first thing that caught my eyes was a teen around my age, his black denim skinny jeans that curved to his thighs and calves perfectly, the black long sleeved shirt with a Linkin Park symbol on the front that hugged his chest and bieceps beautifully, the blue and red shoes that mismatched but matched his 3D shades perfectly. His shaggy, black hair that just barely covered his right eye, snake bites in his lower lip, a small gauge in his right ear and two earrings in the cartlige of his left ear along with a piercing in his left eyebrow. Just the sight of him made my heart skip a beat. After a minute the teen looked my way and I replied by turning my head away and sticking my nose in the air stubbornly. Just then Mrs. Peixies spoke up.

"Welcome boys."

The teen next to the hottie spoke up next. "I'm Mituna!"

"Nice to meet you Mituna." she started as she turned to the hottie. "And you? What is your name dear?"

He spoke in a calm and bored tone. "Tholluxth."

My heart did a flip, his lisp was so cute. I caught my thoughts after a bit and mentally scolded myself. I heard Mrs. Peixies introduce Feferi and I and heard Mituna greet us happily. I rolled my eyes and walked back into the house with Mrs. Peixies. Walking up to my room I ended up thinking about Sollux and blushed slightly. Why did someone I've known for less than ten minutes have me thinking about him? I opened the door to my royal purple bedroom with multiple wizardly things scattered around the walls and shelves. I walked over to the wall with multiple Harry Potter poster it and admired them for a bit before I heard footsteps walk toward and pass my door. I went to my door and listened before I heard Feferi speak up.

"Here's your room, Sollux!" she said happily.

I grabbed my sketchbook from my desk drawer before I opened my door and seen Sollux retreating into his new room that was across the hall from mine. I smiled lightly and headed to the garden to draw for a bit.

* * *

I walked out into the garden and sat in my usual hiding spot under a bush that I had personally made as a little sanctuary for myself. I sat there for a few minutes as I got inspiration and started a new drawing, the curvature of the cheek bones to the style of the hair and shading of the face. I smiled as the drawing came together. I was lost in my art and I didn't notice as someone stopped in front of my hiding spot.

"Why are you in a bush?" Sollux's voice asked from above me.

I jumped a bit before I looked up at him through the bushes. "Howw did you find me?" I asked as I crawled out from my hiding spot, my sketchbook behind my back.

"You were humming." Sollux said in a bored tone.

"Oh, wwell I like hangin' out here an' if no one knowws i'm here then they'll leavve me alone." I said as I looked at him.

"Mhm. Tho you choothe to thit in a thmall ath bush that ith infethted with bugth and other shit like that?" Sollux asked as he gave me a look of 'you're an idiot'.

"Yes I do." I said as I inwardly giggled at his lisp.

"You're an idiot." Sollux said as he dug in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He brought out a lighter and lit one of the toxic smokes. My eyes widened.

"Aren't you too young to have those?" I asked.

Sollux responded by blowing the smoke into my face. "Tho? It's called a bad habit." Sollux said before he took a long drag from the cigarette and blew it up into the air.

"Wwell shouldn't you try to stop?" I asked.

"Nah, my life'th too thtrethfull, bethideth I'd only go back to thmkong them anywayth." Sollux said before he took another long drag.

"Tho what are you hiding behind your back, fishdick?"

"Fishdick?" I asked in shock.

"Yeth, fishbreath." Sollux said before he snatched the sketchbook from my hands and started looking through the pictures.

"h-hey! Givve that back!" I said as I tried to keep him from seeing any of my personal art.

Sollux smirked as he looked through the pictures until he got to the last picture in the book. His eyes stared at the picture and I took that chance to take the book back from him.

"What the fuck wath that ED?" his asked, his voice close to sounding angry.

"I don't know wwhat you're talkin' about, Sol."

"I'm talking about the fact that you fucking drew me." He said, his anger flaring up a bit.

"I didn't fuckin' draw you." I said as I feigned annoyance.

The sketchbook was taken out of my hands again and Sollux shoved the picture in my face.

"Tell me that the guy in that picture isn't me."

I looked at the picture and back to Sollux before I noticed that I did in fact draw Sollux. I looked back at Sollux. "It's not you." I said.

Sollux got pissed at that. I don't know what he was so angry about, it was just a picture. I looked to Sollux to see him shoving two pills into his mouth.

"Wwhat are those?" I asked.

"Its my bipolar medication, dicknuts." Sollux snapped at me. Soon enough Sollux shoved passed me and headed into the house.

"He's bipolar?" I asked as I watched Sollux's silhouette walk into the house.

I looked down and picked up my sketchbook from the ground that Sollux had thrown on the floor in his angered state. I closed it and went back inside the house, walking up to my room and closed the door as I tossed my sketchbook onto my desk and I sat down at the desk before I opened the book and started to draw Sollux again.

* * *

There were six finished drawings of Sollux before I was called down for dinner by Feferi.

"Alright, Fef. Be down in a sec." I said as I put my sketchbook into my desk drawer and stood to go downstairs toward the dining room. I sat in the only open space which was next to Sollux. I kept an uninterested look on my face as the food came out of the kitchen. We all started to dig in. Sollux just picked at his food and hardly ate anything before he stood and went to leave.

"Are you alright, Sollux?" Mrs. Peixies asked.

"Yeth, jutht not that hungry..." Sollux said before he left the dining room.

"Eridan, please go and check on Sollux after dinner." Mrs. Peixies asked nicely.

I feigned annoyance again. "Fine, wwhatevver." I said to her as I shoved another forkful of tuna in my mouth.

* * *

After dinner I helped with the dishes and went upstairs to see Sollux. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Go away." Sollux's voice said from behind the door.

I knocked again.

"I said go away!" Sollux raised his voice.

I knocked on the door one last time.

"Come in!" Sollux snapped.

I opened the door to see Sollux wasn't in the room. "Sol?" I asked

"What the fuck do you want ED?" Sollux asked as he came from the bathroom.

"I came to see if you were okay."

"I'm peachy-fucking-keen." Sollux grumbled. "Now get out of my room." Sollux said as he finished plugging in a few wires to his computers. I didn't bugde.

"Hey, fishdick. Get out of my room." Sollux said as he expertedly walked through the wires. I didn't move.

"If you don't get out of my room I'll kick your ass out." Sollux said as he went towards the door. I finally moved but as I neared Sollux I tripped over a chord, I landed in Sollux's arms but my lips connected with his. He pushed me off almost immediately.

"I-I am so sorry!" I exclaimed as I looked at him. My face was a deep dark red and Sollux's face was pink and angered.

"Get out! Now!" Sollux yelled. I scrambled up and ran out of Sollux's room and across the hall to my room. After my door closed I heard Sollux's door slam shut. I leaned against the door and had a hand over my beating heart. One thought crossed my mind.

I had kissed Sollux.

* * *

here is the second chapater :) until the next installment stay awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: non of this is mine. Le Hussie Weilds all the Homestuck power.

if there is any event that you like to happen in the story I will be happy to put it in somewhere.

* * *

I walked expertedly over the wires and toward the door.

"If you don't get out I'll kick your ass out." I said in an annoyed tone.

Eridan walked toward me but as he got to my side his foot caught in a wire and he fell into my arms but that wasn't what caught my attention. Eridan's body landed in my arms but his lips were upon mine. I pushed Eridan off and he landed on his ass.

"I-I am so sorry!" Eridan exclaimed.

"Get out! Now!" I yelled at him.

Eridan scrambled up and out the door and ran across the hall, when his door closed I slammed mine shut. I clenched my fists as my mind went back to the last time I had kissed someone.

* * *

Two years ago I had the best time of my life with my girlfriend Aradia. We were so happy together but a year ago she was murdered. I was devastated. My habits became worse, I smoked and cut myself more but at the hostpital I was with her when she was on her death bed and I vowed never to kiss anyone ever again. I got so angry when Eridan kissed me, whether it was an accident or not, because he made me break my promise to never kiss anyone ever again. "I'm sorry AA...I broke my promise..." I said as I punished myself by cutting my arms with a small razorblade

Later that night I lay awake, waiting for the few hours of sleep to consume me until about four a.m. My mind kept me awake, wandering around different thoughts tat had happened over the past few days. Leaving my friends back in Washington, the thoughts of my father marring the woman that I despised. Meeting Feferi and Eridan, the kiss. How Eridan's lips were soft and wet as mine collided with his, how much I had actually enjoyed the touch of another human's lips on mine. How much I wanted Eridan's lips to be on mine again.

'Wait...did...did I just think that?' I sat up in my bed and rubbed my face.

I seriously needed a smoke right now. I stood up and looked at the clock on my table to see it was 2:30 already. I sighed and went over to my discarded clothes before I dug in the pocket and grabbed the pack of cigarettes and lighter from the black jeans. I walked over the wires in the dark room before I went over to the balcony door and unlocked the door. I walked out of my room and to the edge of balcony before I opened the pack and found that I was about to smoke my last cigarette.

"Fuck..." I said as I pulled it out and put it between my lips and lit it.

I took a long drag after I lit it, blowing the smoke up into the early morning air. The night was always so calm and quiet, no one bothering anyone else or making loud noises. I leaned against the railing of the balcony and looked out over the garden with sleep deprived eyes, my sight was blurry at the moment since I didn't have my contacts in. As I took another drag from the cigarette my mind wandered again, back to Eridan and his sweet, soft lips that tasted a bit of tuna. I unconsciously smiled as I thought of Eridan. My mind soon went further than just kissing Eridan, having his hands run across my neck and down my chest, over my arms and down my scarred wrists as if there were no scars there at all. His hands going down to my hips to rub circles around my pelvis, rubbing up and down my thighs, touching everywhere except the area that had become increasingly confined in the cage that were my boxers until I wimpered and pleaded. His hand going down into the fabric, his cold fingers grabbing my hardened length and rubbing slightly.

As I was in the middle of my odd fantasy I caught myself palming myself through my boxers.

"What the fuck am I doing? I shouldn't be aroused by thith..." I said as I put a hand on my forehead and shook my head a bit to try to clear my mind.

Even if my mind cleared up I would still have a lingering problem in my shorts. I sighed and finished off my cigarette before I put it out and dropped it into a trash can. I knew I wouldn't be able to go to sleep until I got rid of my problem so I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower until it was freezing cold before I got in. I jumped at the temperature at first before I got accustomed to the cold and let the water run down my body and fix the problem that I had. Even after I was done with my problem I stayed in the shower and just stood there, thinking about nothing, worrying about nothing, just enjoying the feeling of the water across my skin. Soon I started humming a bit as I stood there and swayed a bit to the tune in my head. I soon sung a bit.

_ "Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark  
Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms Darkness,  
darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone? _

_The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone_  
_You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear _

_It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier _

_All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas _

_The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe_  
_I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact _

_So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass _

_I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky _

_You will see your beauty every moment that you rise." _

As I came to a close on the song, I noticed I was crying. Aradia used to always sing that song. She would look so peaceful as she sung the song to her hearts content. I stood there, crying a bit for about ten minutes before I calmed down and turned off the water. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel before I dried myself off and went into my room and grabbed my boxers and a t-shirt before I sat on my bed and layed back, my eyes drooped and I finally went to sleep.

* * *

I awoke a few hours later at a surprising six fourty-five. Usually I wake up around four a.m. to about four thirty. I sat up in my bed and yawned before I stood up and went to the bathroom and put my contacts in. Now being able to see I walked back into my room and went over to my closet before I grabbed my clothes for the day. I grabbed my favorite black pair of pants that were really baggy and had multiple chains and pockets on it along with a long-sleeved shirt that hung over one of my shoulders and the sleeves hung over my hands. I grabbed my black shoe and white shoe and put them on. Next I went to my dresser and pulled out my rings. One on my thumb, two on my middle fingers and one on my ring fingers. I went into one of my drawers and pulled out my black beanie before I grabbed my red and blue shades from my desk. Walking over to my door I grabbed my phone from my pocket and texted my best friend back in Washington.

'Hey KK.'

'FINALLY FUCKING DECIDED TO FUCKING TEXT ME, HUH, ASSLICKER.'

'Chiill your non-exii2tant tiits dude. II wa2 bu2y wiith famiily, and other 2hiit liike that.'

'YEAH WHAT THE FUCK EVER CAPTOR. I HAVE TO GO FUCKASS, MY BROTHER IS GETTING READY TO BORE THE FUCK OUTTA ME BEFORE I GO TO SCHOOL.'

'Alriight. Later KK.'

'BYE FUCKASS.'

I smirked a bit as I thought of Karkat receiving another lecture from his brother, Kankri. How he would go completely silent, his mouth gaping and his eyes widened. Just the thought made me chuckle. I sighed and shoved my phone into my pocket as I opened my door and walked down the hall. I went down the stairs and went into the game room before I walked over to the cabinet and checked what games they had. I settled on minecraft and started playing. About an hour later someone walked into the room.

"Sol? Howw long have you been up?" I heard Eridan's voice asked.

I looked up at the clock to see it was close to eight o'clock. "About an hour." I said as I turned off the tv and stood up, I set the controller on the couch before I looked at Eridan to see he was looking off to the side, his face tinted pink.

"Hey, Sol...I wwanted to apologize for last night...I didn't mean to do it..." Eridan said as he looked at me.

"Whatever. Jutht drop it." I said as I walked passed him and out the room.

"H-Hey Sol?" Eridan asked.

I turned to look at him. "Wha-" I was cut short when I felt Eridan's lips on mine.

"Mmm!" Mouth that open when Eridan kissed so he took that opportunity to put his tongue into my mouth. My mind was yelling at me to push him away but my body was reacting by kissing Eridan back, my eyes fluttering shut. Soon we parted for breath.

"You look hot today." Eridan said before he left the room.

My face heated up and soon I realized that I had kissed Eridan back.

I, Sollux Captor, had willingly kissed another guy back.

* * *

And thus the end of chapater three. yep. lots of feels in this one. :)

Until next time. Stay awesome bros.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: non of this is mine. Le Hussie Weilds all the Homestuck power.

* * *

"Mm...E-ED...ah! T-touch me..." Sollux's voice said so vulnerably.

I was more than happy to comply as I leaned down and kissed Sollux, my hips grinding into his as my hands ghosted over his body. I licked down his jaw and heard him moan slightly before I heard a buzzing sound. I looked at Sollux as the noise got louder to see the noise was coming from his mouth, I felt myself being pulled from my dream and I opened my eyes to see my royal purple bedroom. I groaned and reached over to turn off my alarm.

"An' here I wwas havvin' a nice dream." I complained as I became aware of the raging boner in my pajama bottoms.

I sat up in bed and yawned before I got up and out of my bed and went to the bathroom for a freezing shower. I jumped at the cold but didn't react much worse than that. After my shower I dried off and grabbed my boxers from my dresser and pulled on my black shirt with a purple Aquarius sign. I pulled on my blue jeans and pulled on my blue boots before I grabbed my multiple rings and my blue scarf. Walking back into the bathroom I grabbed my hair gel and started to style back my black and purple locks. Humming a bit I combed my hair and left the bathroom when I was done. Grabbing my phone I put it into my pocket as I grabbed one of my novelty wands and put it into my boot. I never went anywhere without my wand. I walked out of my room and went toward the stairs. As I neared the stairs I heard what sounded like feet shuffling through grass. Following the sound I was lead to the game room where I found Sollux sitting casually on the couch.

"Sol? Howw long havve you been up?" I asked.

Sollux looked up at the clock before speaking. "About an hour." Sollux said as he turned off the tv and stood. My eyes going over what he was wearing made my face heat up. God why was he such a hottie. I looked away from Sollux as he turned to look at me. I knew he seen my face was flushed.

"Hey Sol...I wwanted to apologize for last night...I didn't mean to do it..." I apologized to him.

"Whatever. Jutht drop it." Sollux said as he passed me and left the game room. I followed Sollux. I wanted to kiss him so badly, I wanted to feel his lips on mine again. I struggled against my inner self to restrain and not kiss him.

"H-hey, Sol..." I started. I took a deep breath as he turned.

"Wha-" Sollux started.

Before I knew what I was doing my lips were connected with Sollux's. I was a little scared when I didn't feel him kiss me back at first but soon I was over-joyed when I felt Sollux kiss me back.

"Mmm!" I felt Sollux's mouth was open so I took that opportunity to give him a French kiss. My tongue probing his mouth as we kissed. Soon we parted for breath.

"You look hot today." I smiled before I walked out of the room and went toward the kitchen.

* * *

After breakfast we all grabbed our school bags and we got into the limo that would take us to school. I sat next to Feferi while Feferi sat next to Mituna and Mituna sat next to Sollux who was sitting on the other side of the limo. He was staring out the window as the driver drove away from the house. We were on our way down the street when Mituna spoke up.

"Why are you tho quiet, Tholluxth?"

"Hmm? Oh I wath jutht thinking." Sollux replyed as he looked at Mituna with a smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Mituna asked excitedly.

"Uh..." Sollux's eyes flicked to me and back. "Computerth."

"Oh, ok." Mituna smiled.

* * *

After arriving at school Sollux and Mituna got their schedules and I had 3rd and 4th with Sollux on A days and had Mituna for 1st. On B days I had Sollux in 1st and 3rd and had no classes with Mituna. Today was an A day so I headed to Art with Mituna who tried to talk my ear off but we got to class and he sat next to the other 'special need' kids which consisted of Terezi and a few other students. I made my way over to the table that Feferi, her sister Meenah, and my brother Cronus were sitting at. I sat next to Feferi just as the teacher came in.

"Alright sit down and be quiet." The teacher started. "Your usual teacher, Mrs. Walls is currently on maternity leave so I'll be your substitute while she is gone. My name is Mr. Nitram." The teacher said with a kind smile.

Feferi poked my arm and quietly whispered in my ear. "Mr. Nitram seems nicer than Mrs. Walls." She said happily.

"I knoww. I guess maternity leave is a good thing." I smirked.

After our little conversation I turned my attention back to Mr. Nitram who had moved to stand right beside me. I jumped slightly.

"What is your name, son?" he asked.

"Eridan Ampora." I said as I looked him in the eyes.

"I don't mind you talking but do not speak while I am giving instructions alright?" Mr. Nitram asked. I nodded.

"Yessir. I'm sorry." I apologized and Mr. Nitram nodded before turning back to speaking.

"Alright, your assignment for today is to draw the one thing or person you care about the most, whether it is your sibling, parents, or boyfriend/girlfriend. Everyone understand the assignment?" Mr. Nitram asked. Everyone nodded.

"Good now. Come up and receive a sketchbook that you will use for this class throughout the year." Everyone stood and got into a line where Mr. Nitram was handing out the sketchbooks. I got my sketchbook and walked back to my table before I wrote my name in the inside cover. As soon as I finished that I grabbed my pencil that I only used for drawing before I started on the assignment. As I drew I noticed that Cronus was looking over my shoulder.

"Cro quit breathin' dowwn my fuckin' neck." I said as I pushed him away.

"Hey I vwas only lookin' to see wvhat you vwere drawvin'." Cronus smirked. I rolled my eyes and looked back to my drawing.

"So vwho's the goth?" Cronus asked.

"Wwhat?" I asked.

"Wvho's the goth?" Cronus said as he pointed to my picture.

"His name is Sollux." I said before I went back to drawing.

"Oh, is he the one vwho mowved in vwith his dad and brother yesterday?" Cronus asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, you wwould havve met them yesterday if you wwere actually fuckin' around." I said as I drew the torso and thighs of the figure.

"Vwell sorry for goin' out wvith friends yesterday." Cronus said sarcastically.

I was really getting annoyed with his shit so I pulled out my mp3 player and switched it on before flipping through the artist names and settling on Linkin Park, putting the earbuds into my ears I cranked the volume and successfully ignored Cronus' words. I was enjoying the loud bass in the song as I bobbed my head to the beat slightly and continued to draw. The arm connecting to the torso and the calves connecting to the thighs. I drew the figure with the same posture that Sollux used and clothes that I seen him in earlier. As I drew, my mind wandered and soon started to feel a slight tightness in my pants. I looked down and blushed.

'This cant be fuckin happenin', not here, not in class.' I thought as I felt a slight blush creep onto my face.

I glanced up at the clock to see that there was 5 minutes left to class and I sighed, 'Hopefully I'll be able to make it through the end of class.' I thought as I went back to drawing but I was nervous that the teacher would walk over and see me sporting a boner and he would write me up and embarrass me in front of the class. As soon as the bell rang I was out the door and heading toward the nearest bathroom, I hurridly jogged into the bathroom and closed the door before I locked it and went into a stall, I unzipped my pants and started to jerk myself off. I bit my lip in order to keep a small moan in my throat. I pumped and stroked myself until I was so close. I heard a toilet in the bathroom flush and I froze. I didn't check to see if anyone was in the stalls like an idiot.

'Goddammit. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck..." I repeated in my head as the footsteps went to the sink and the water ran, my hand slipped and I let out a moan that sounded like 'sollux.' the water stopped and my blood ran cold.

"Who thaid that?" the lispy voice of Sollux said on the other side of the stall.

It was quiet for a while and I heard the footsteps leave. I quickly finished up and flushed the toilet before I opened the stall door and peeked out to see that Sollux had left. I sighed and went to the sink, I washed my hands and dried them before a voice spoke that made me jump out of my skin.

"Thought I left did you?" I spun and seen Sollux standing there.

"Wwell...yeah..." I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"Tho what the fuck wath with you moaning my name?" Sollux asked, his voice dangerously calm.

'Fuck...i'm fucked.' I thought in my head as I looked at Sollux.

Sollux walked forward and I backed up until I hit the wall. I looked at Sollux to see he was less than a foot away.

"I-it was an accident..." I murmured.

Sollux stood there before he kissed me, which sent my head whirling and spinning. We kissed for all about 5 seconds before Sollux pulled back.

"Wwhat wwas that for?" I asked.

"It wath an accident." Sollux smirked before he walked out of the bathroom, leaving me happy, confused and on another train to Bonerville.

* * *

Welp here is chapter 4. Heh, Eridan is a horny bitch XD. also on another note, I am going to try to update once every week. so expect chapter 5 or 6 to come on Friday, depending on my mood I may make chapter 5 here in the next few minutes. until then:

Stay awesome Bros.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: non of this is mine. Le Hussie Weilds all the Homestuck power.

* * *

Walking into the bathroom I secluded myself in a stall. I did my business just before I heard someone walk into the bathroom and close the door, locking it. The person went into a stall and I heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Soon I heard a small noise that suggested he was doing something (duh). I flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall, going over to the sink I washed my hands before I heard what sounded like my name.

"Who thaid that?" I asked as I looked at the stall it came from.

There was no answer. I narrowed my eyes before I walked over to the door and unlocked it and made it sound as if I left the bathroom. I heard the stall open so I peeked around the corner to see Eridan walk out of the stall and walk over to the sink, washing his hands.

"Thought I left did you?" I asked. Eridan jumped.

"Wwell...Yeah..." Eridan said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Tho what the fuck wath with you moaning my name?" I asked, my voice too calm for the slight anger I was feeling.

Eridan looked at me with a somewhat scared look in his eyes. God he looked cute when he was scared. 'Wait, did I jutht think ED was cute?' I thought as I looked at him. I walked forward, my body acting on its own. Eridan backed up to the wall. I walked forward until I was less than a foot away from him. I seen a blush creep onto Eridan's face as he seen that I was so close.

"I-it wwas an accident." Eridan murmured.

I stood there for a second before I leaned in and kissed Eridan, my snake bites lightly touching his lower lip. We kissed for about five seconds before I pulled back. Eridan looked at me with a confused gaze.

"Wwhat wwas that for?" He asked

"It wath an accident." I smirked before I walked out of the bathroom and on toward 2nd Period.

* * *

I was five minutes late to 2nd period but since it was my first day I got a 'special pass' so I didn't get in trouble. I took a seat next to Mituna and he smiled at me. I smiled back as I set my bag down and plopped down in the seat. The teacher started speaking about the five steps to a story plot and I rolled my mismatched eyes behind my shades before I pulled out my Hp mini that I used at school and turned it on. The teachers seen but didn't say a word. I went through my files before I found the project that I had been working on the previous day on the plane. The teachers kept speaking and I kept coding. Nothing broke my concentration except the shoulder tap that I got from Mituna. I looked at him and he passed a note saying.

'1 D0N7 UND3R274ND WH47 7H3Y 4R3 7RY1NG 70 734CH. C4N Y0U H3LP M3?'

I looked at him and noticed that if his bangs didn't cover his eyes he'd be giving me pleading eyes. I nodded and he smiled. I wrote a note back to him and he read it carefully. After reading it he sent one last note to me.

'7h4nk2 20llux.'

I smiled at him before I went back to my coding. The rest of the period seemed to go by faster than I could follow. One minute it'd be five after ten the next minute it'd be five minutes till the bell rang for third. I saved the changed to my computer before I shut down my computer and put it into my bag. I sat in my desk watching the clock as the time narrowed down to zero and the bell rang. I got up and hoisted my bag over my shoulder and left the classroom with Mituna. I was heading to the Gym Building for 3rd and Mituna was headed to the science building.

"I'll thee you at lunch, Tuna." I said as we parted ways and I headed toward the Gym building.

I heard Mituna call back. "Bye Sollux!"

I walked into the classroom where the teachers were at the front of the room, sitting behind their desks. There were at least ten to fifteen people in the classroom already and I noticed that they seemed to like to take up the main area of desks. I walked farther into the room and noticed a small group of desks off to the side, four in a line. I decided to sit there since no one was over there. I sat down in the seat and pulled out my phone, texting Karkat.

'2up, Vanta22.' I smirked.

'OH HA HA- FUCKING -HA. YOU'RE SO FUCKING FUNNY, CAPTOR. HOWEVER DO YOU COME UP WITH YOUR MATERIAL?' Karkat shot back.

'Eh, IIt'2 natural.' I chuckled.

'YEAH SURE IT IS, FUCKASS.'

'2o how diid you're 'le220n' go?'

'OH DONT EVEN FUCKING GET ME STARTED. HE LECTURED ME FOR 30 MINUTES BEFORE I FINALLY JUMPED OUT OF THE CAR AND RAN INTO THE HIGHSCHOOL BUILDING.'

I laughed slightly. 'That bad huh?'

'YOU KNOW HOW BAD IT IS. WE'VE GIVEN YOU ENOUGH RIDES TO SCHOOL FOR YOU TO KNOW THE TORCHURE HE PUTS ME THROUGH.'

'Yeah II know. And II thiink iits pretty funny how you become mute when he lecture2 you.' I smiled at the thought of that.

'OH SHUT UP, YOU KNOW THAT ITS A FORCE OF HABIT.'

'yeah 2ure. Hey II'll talk two you later the bell ju2t rang.'

'YEAH WHATEVER. LATER FUCKASS.'

I turned off my phone and looked at the teacher. He spoke in a deep, gruff voice.

"Alright, today we are going to run the pacer." Groans filled the room. I rolled my eyes at their noises of protest. I honestly loved to run and I was in top physical condition except for my slight cough from my smoking habit.

"Everyone go get changed." The teacher said before everyone left the room to change into their Gym uniforms.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for not uploading on Friday I was at a friends house. Anywho This chapter is shorter than the others by about 600 words because I wanted to finish it so I could get to the next chapter. Just to let you know, I will upload another story here in the next few minutes to make up for being late on this one. So until the next installment:

Stay cool bros


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: non of this is mine. Le Hussie Weilds all the Homestuck power.

I am SO sorry to you peeps that have been waiting for this chapter. I have been busy and I when I wasn't busy I was procrastinating like a mothafucka.

* * *

I walked into 3rd period and sat down in my usual seat in the front of the room. I set my bag to my side, remembering that I had Sollux in 3rd made me happy and a little worried. I was worried since the last two times I seen or thought about him I was heading to the bathroom with a tightness in my pants. I brought out my Harry Potter book and read a little bit of it while I waited for the bell to ring. A few seconds after I started reading I heard a small laugh coming from the corner of the class. I looked over to see Sollux texting someone on his phone, he looked like he was actually happy. I smiled slightly at his happiness. The bell rang and I noticed I was staring at Sollux. I looked away from Sollux as Mr. Zahhak spoke, his voice gruff.

"Alright, today we are going to run the pacer." Groans filled the room. I sighed and packed my book away before I heard Mr. Zahhak speak again.

"Go get changed."

I stood up and walked over to Sollux. "Hey Sol." I said with a small smile.

Sollux stood and looked at me. "Hey ED." Sollux said in monotone.

"Wwhat's goin' on?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Not much, getting annoyed by people who complain about thimple shit like the pacer tetht." Sollux said as we entered the gym and headed toward the locker rooms.

"Understandable. The others aren't vvery up to the idea od runnin' like others are." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm fine with the pacer tetht, I like to run. I do ethicially when I have extra energy." Sollux said as we entered the locker room.

"I like to run too, it helps get my mind off things sometimes." I said as I went over to my locker.

"You have to put you're stuff in a locker durin' the gym period." I said as I started to input my locker combo.

"Alright." Sollux said before he walked over to the locker closest to him.

I looked at the locker in frustration as the lock rejected the combo. I spun the knob for the lock a second time, it didn't take the combo again. I gave a frustrated sigh as I tried the lock for a third time. Placing the numbers correctly on the knob, 34-7-24, the lock wouldn't come off.

"Coddammit." I said as I set my stuff down and I dug in my pocket to get the combination for the lock.

"What'th wrong?" Sollux asked as he looked my way.

"My locker is bein' an ass again." I said as I dug in my other pocket to find the combo.

"Need help?" Sollux asked as he walked over.

I sighed when I found that the locker combination wasn't in my pockets. I nodded.

"Yeah I seemed to havve left my combination at home." I said as I looked at Sollux.

Sollux nodded and went to my locker, turning it over and pulled out a small case, opening it I seen that it was a small lock pick kit. I watched carefully as Sollux took out a wire and shaped it to fit in the lock. He fit the wire in and put an ear to the lock as he turned the lock and moved his hands expertedly, about 5 seconds after he started moving his hands the lock opened and Sollux stood straight and took the lock off the locker and handed it to me.

My eyes widened at the exert skill he showed. "Thanks..." I said as I took the lock.

"No problem." Sollux said before he went to his locker and put his stuff in it.

I set my own stuff into the locker after grabbing my uniform and I pulled off my shirt, setting it into the locker and pulled on my white short-sleeved shirt. Pulling off my pants I quickly replaced them with purple shorts. Taking off my designer shoes I pulled on my blue and purple tennis shoes. Fixing my hair back to its original position I put the lock back on the locker, not bothering to lock it though, too much of a hassle. After I finished getting dressed I looked at Sollux who was texting someone. I left him be and went out the locker room. Walking over to the people who were walking around the gym I noticed a certain feline-lover and her muscle. I walked over to them with a small wave.

"Hey Nep, Equ." I said as I walked beside them.

"Hello Erridan." The little kitten said in the cute voice she always spoke in.

"Hello Ampora." The sweaty brute that was Equius said as he looked down at me.

"So wwhats up wwith you two?" I asked as I looked at them.

"Equiqui and I were rolepurrlaying." Nepeta giggled.

"Sounds interestin'." I smirked as I looked up at Equius who was currently not wearing his usual cracked shades.

"Not really." Equius said as he looked down at me.

"What? Mew don't think rolepurrlaying is fun?" Nepeta asked as she frowned and slight tears came to her eyes.

"W-wait, Nepeta. I didn't mean it like that." Equius said as he looked down at her softly.

"Yeah he wwas just messin' aroun', Nep. Of course he thinks its fun or else he wwouldn't havve been 'rolepurrlayin' in the first place." I said as I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Really?" Nepeta asked as she looked up at me with big green eyes.

"Reely reely." I smiled.

Nepeta smiled also, she giggled and I looked at Equius.

"Thank you Ampora. I owe you." Equius said as he looked at me.

"No problem." I smirked.

"Hey Erridan! Wanna rolepurrlay with us?" Nepeta asked excitedly.

"Oh I wwould but I don't wwanna take the spotlight." I chuckled.

Nepeta giggled. "Okay. C'mon Equiqui. Lets rolepurrlay."

"Alright." Equius smirked as he looked at Nepeta.

I watched as the two walked off and talked. I just kept at my own pace, I was daydreaming about going home and eating something when I arrived when I felt someone smack the back of my head.

"Oww!" I said as I glared at the person who smacked the shit outta the back of my head.

"What cant handle a little pain?" the bitchy voice of the spiderbitch cackled.

"Fuck you VVris." I glared as I turned to walk away.

"Where ya going fish boy?" She asked before she grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the hallway.

"Let go of me." I said as I wrenched my arm out from he grasp.

"Calm down, Jumpy." She mocked my surprised type of nature and it pissed me off. "I just want to talk."

"Yeah wwell I don't so go to hell and leavve me alone." I said as I went to return back to the gym. Before I got even a few inches away she grabbed my arm and turned me. Pinning me against the wall she got close to me, smirking.

"You think you're so tough don't you?" She sneered. I glared at her, trying to keep my brave exterior.

"I think that I don't like that fuckin dog breath that I'm smellin' from your wwhore mouth." I said as I smirked.

That was my mistake of course. She let me go but after she did I felt a searing pain in my nether region. I fell to the floor in pain and I heard Vriska cackle.

"Don't insult me if you don't want the results that come." She said before she walked back into the gym, leaving me on the floor in pain.

* * *

I think that's a good place to stop for now. I will get the 7th chapter out much faster than this one I promise.

Until then:

Stay Awesome Bros.

~roxasandaxel4eves


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: non of this is mine. Le Hussie weilds all the homestuck power.**

Walking out of the locker room I looked at the people who were currently walking around the gym, all of them had either grey or white shirts with a colored pair of shorts, I, however, was sticking out like a sore thumb. A sore black thumb. Slowly walking over to the people who were walking I tried to blend into the crowd but with my black clothes I stuck out even more in the sea of white and colors. As I walked I noticed that everyone was keeping their distance from me. I looked to the floor and put my hands into my pockets, it wasn't like I wasn't used to this by now. But even if I was used to it, it still hurt a bit. I kept walking, thinking about how I had always been a social outcast since my mom died. As I thought I didn't notice a small girl walking up to me until after she happily bounced in front of me.

"Hello! And who might mew be?" She asked in a high, cute voice.

It took me a second to get the thumb out my ass and answer her. "I'm Tholluxth." I said with my annoying lisp.

"Its rreally nice to meet mew." She said cutely.

"I'm Nepita Lejion." She smiled as a taller male walked up behind her. "And the big guy behind me is Equius Zahhak." She smiled.

I looked up at the slightly taller male, he looked down at me through cracked shades. "Hello." He said in a quiet voice.

"Uh, yeah, hey." I said as I looked up at him.

"So why are mew walking all alone?" Nepeta asked as she looked up at me cutely.

"Well, new kid. New thchool. People think I'm thome kind of goth or thomething. They don't want anything to do with me." I said in monotone.

"Oh, well would mew like to walk with us?" Nepeta asked as she looked up at me with her big green eyes.

"Sure…I gueth." I said as I scratched the back of my neck.

"Grreat!" Nepeta grinned.

I couldn't help it, a small smirk was found on my mouth as I looked at her adorable smile. Walking next to them for the next ten minutes was more interesting than I thought it would be, Nepeta had the big hulk of a guy, Equius, roleplaying with her. It honestly looked a little funny but Nepeta seemed to be enjoying herself and apparently Equius liked making her happy. He would give a small smile when Nepeta would smile up at him. The two actually looked rather cute together but I'm not really one for pairings or anything. As we walked I didn't notice as a girl walked up and over to me until after she bumped my side playfully. I looked at her with a look of 'what the hell'

"Hey there." She said to me.

"Hey." I said as I looked her over.

She had long, fluffy black hair that went to her lower back, she had a white tank top and medium blue shorts on along with red shoes. Her eyes were about the same blue as he shorts but her left eyes had a black lense on her glasses. Her skin was a little pale but not completely. There was something in her eyes that caught my attention as well as made me wary.

She gave me a smile and I quirked an eyebrow at her. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Tholluxth." I said as I looked at her. She didn't look that bad but she seemed like the preppy type.

"Nice name. Sounds cool like you." She said as she looked me over.

"Thankth." I said as I looked back to where I was walking. She kept talking though.

"Ya know. You're kinda cute." She said as she ghosted a finger over my cheek.

I looked at her and noticed that she was staring into my shaded eyes. I looked back, wondering what she was doing.

"Thankth I guess." I said as we kept walking.

'She is kinda cute.' I thought as I looked at her. "You never told me your name." I said as I looked at her.

"Oh. My name's Vriska." She said with a smirk.

"Cool." I said as I kept walking.

"So you wanna go out sometime?" Vriska asked as she turned my head to look at her in the eyes.

I went to say no but before I could I soon changed my decision. "Uh, sure. I gueth." I said as I looked into her eyes.

She let go of my chin and smiled sweetly. "Great. How about after school then?" She asked.

"Alright. After school then." I said before I heard the teacher's voice speak.

"Girls in one line. Boys in another." He said to all of us.

I turned to go to the Boy's line when I felt Vriska kiss my cheek. I looked at her and she smiled. I smiled right back. Vriska turned and went to the girl's line and I went to the boy's line.

"The guys will run the pacer first then the girls." The teacher boomed.

I followed the other guys to the end of the gym while the girls sat on the bleachers as they waited for the guys to finish. The teacher turned on a track that I had heard so many times that I could say what he was gonna say right before the track did. Most of the guys got into ready positions but I just stood there calmly. I listened to the track and soon we started. I was in the front of the line of guys that were running and I wasn't giving any energy to it. As the track went on the other guys stopped and sat down at around thirty while I kept going along with some others, not getting tired until the track hit around sixty-seven laps. I kept pushing myself though. I was the last one running as the counter hit one-hundred. I heard cheering as I kept going, multiple people saying that I was about to beat some kind of record or something. I just focused on running. People started to cheer louder until I stopped at around one-hundred and ten laps. I sat on the floor exhausted. The others came over to me saying that I had beat the record for the most laps run without stopping on the pacer. I slowly stood and looked at the others. Vriska was up front smiling before she hugged me.

"Way to go Sollux." She said happily.

I smiled and hugged her back. "Thankth." I said before the teacher walked up.

"Way to go, Captor. Go get some water and join the other boys over there." He said as he looked at me.

I nodded and went over to the water fountain, drinking water for a few minutes then going and sitting down next to Eridan and Equius.

"Way to go Sol." Eridan smiled.

"Thankth." I said, still breathless.

I looked out at the gym to see that the girls were now taking their turn with the pacer. I seen Vriska in the crowd and watched as the girl fanned out so they could run the pacer. The teacher started the track over again and the girls started to run. (skipping the girl's running) After the girls ran the pacer we were able to go and change our clothes. I grabbed my bag from the locker I was using and went out of the locker rooms, waiting for the bell to ring so I could go to lunch with Mituna. I leaned against the wall of the gym as others came out of the locker rooms. I seen Nepeta walk out of the locker rooms and happily tackle/pounce on Equius to the ground. I watched as Eridan walked out of the locker room and head over my way. I was soon wrapped in a hug and I noticed that Vriska was the one hugging me. I smiled slightly.

"Hey Vrithka."

"Hey Sollux." She smiled.

I looked back at where Eridan had been to see that he wasn't there anymore. I mentally shrugged and looked back at Vriska who let me go from the hug and just settled with putting her hand in mine. She smiled and I smiled back. Hearing the bell ring I started to walk out of the gym with Vriska.

Here's a good place to stop for today. I hope to upload this more often. I'm actually typing these during 2nd period on A days since I don't do shit in this class anyways.

Until the next chapter

Stay awesome bros

~roxasandaxel4eves


End file.
